Amor Prohibido
by Pink Blushing Kate
Summary: Un pequeño oneshot o drabble acerca de Hermione y Draco. R&R!


Bueno pues este one-shot corto lo tenia originalmente en otro site y le fue bastante bien así que quise ver como le iría aquí, espero q les guste!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes involucrados le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, solo la trama es mía.

* * *

**Amor Prohibido**

Las lagrimas caían, un nuevo sentido nacía en mi, como las notas que acompañaban a la sinfonía...esa dulce sinfonía que me llevaba a bailar...

Aún las lagrimas caen...pero con todo y esto no puedo evitar verlo...sentir como algo calido crece en mi, este nuevo sentimiento que tanto me atemorizaba hace tan poco...sentir cómo en tan poco tiempo el odio puede flocerer hasta convertirse en algo parecido al amor...

El amor? un extraño pensamiento, mariposas en mi estomago, voz entre-cortada, un suspiro ahogado, mejillas que tornan rosadas...de nuevo ese suspiro ahogado...

Las lagrimas paran al sentir como su mano las borra de mis mejillas sonrojadas, una sonrisa calida resta en su hermosa cara mientras que me ve con ojos llenos de temor y algo más...algo que; como yo, él no sabía describirlo...

Los dos sentimos miedo, pero miedo a que?...al que dirán, al que ocurrirá?...tal vez al futuro? o será a la sensación de que nunca podremos estar así otra vez?...

Esa dulce melodía me llena de nuevo...provenía del Gran Salón, los dos lo sabíamos y nos miramos nuevamente, una sonrisa tímida aparece en su cara cuando me pide bailar...

Sin poder decir una palabra tomo su mano y espero a que lentamente mi cuerpo se deje llevar por las dulces notas...

Sus labios se tropiezan con mi mejilla en un segundo y los dos nos congelamos en el tiempo, haciendo parecer que el infinito ya no fuera nada, solo otro paso en el espacio...

Con un solo movimiento sus labios capturan los míos sorprendiéndome y haciendo que me perdiera en aquel beso, aquel beso que nunca más podremos compartir, algo que quedará entre estas paredes y nosotros.

Un beso que durara en la historia como quien cae en la tentación y es castigado por ello, recordándolo así a cada segundo, a cada instante de su vida...

A falta de aire me separo lentamente como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, como si algo en mi alma me lo impide sabiendo que esto era lo que le faltaba a mi vida, este simple momento...

De nuevo las lagrimas comienzan a caer y esta vez me apoyo en él como aquel que necesita el oxigeno para respirar

Sus brazos me consiguen tratando de protegerme de todo lo que de este mundo me asusta, de todo lo que sabría nunca podría ser...

"Porqué?" fue mi simple susurro  
"Shhh"

Me acalló él poniendo su dedo en mis labios y viéndome con esos hermosos ojos grises que ahora mostraban tanta emoción...

El miedo había desaparecido y ahora solo restaba el nuevo sentimiento que habia nacido hace poco...ahora estaba segura...era amor...

Pero no...Nunca podríamos ser...éramos demasiado diferentes para funcionar...nunca seriamos aprobados y por ultimo caeríamos en el rechazo...un rechazo que nos podría llevar a dudar de nuestras penas...de nuestro delirio...de nuestro amor...

Nuevamente sus labios capturaron los míos tratando de saborear por ultima vez lo que se sentiría esto...lo que se sentía la perfección...

"Siempre te amaré"

Fue su ultimo susurro hacia mi mientras ponía un pedazo de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Sus labios besaron mi rosada mejilla y dejó descansar su cara contra la mía por algunos minutos...

"Debo de irme" me dijo con una voz frustrada  
"Lo sé" pude decir con voz cortada

Sin más se marchó, dio media vuelta, me vio de nuevo con esos melancólicos ojos grises y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón se dirigió hasta el Salón donde lo esperaban los demás.

"Nunca t olvidare"

Dije hacia el piso y tomando un gran suspiro puse nuevamente mi sonrisa falsa de todos los días y entre al salón, la frente en alto.

Pareciese que nada en este mundo podría hacer que Hermione Granger cayera de tal manera, al menos mientras no contuviera el nombre de Draco Malfoy...su eterno amor prohibido...

* * *

Bueno ahí esta, espero q les guste! Y me gustaría oir su opinión! R&R Pliz!

--Kath


End file.
